


Venus

by Puniyo



Series: Planets [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Yuzu/Javi and kids, be a coach for a few hours, my innocence is almost back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: The planet of love and under the same star as the goddess Aphrodite, Venus is the celestial body of romance, harmony and the exquisite nature of things. It’s in the nature of the people under this planet to wish to appear attractive, to arouse a sense of aesthetic, and they are the embodiment of charm and grace.Yuzuru and Javi's first experience as coaches.





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of planets! Since I have always associated this planet and goddess with a pure image of love, I decided not to raise the rating yet. Please bear with me ^^'  
> Next one is Mars... now that will be mature oriented... haha!

_The planet of love and under the same star as the goddess Aphrodite, Venus is the celestial body of romance, harmony and the exquisite nature of things. It’s in the nature of the people under this planet to wish to appear attractive, to arouse a sense of **aesthetic** , and they are the embodiment of **charm** and **grace**. _

Javier remembers once in Toronto asking Yuzuru to give him a tour to his own hometown, the city shaken but not defeated by the historic tsunami of 2011. Now that all the Fantasy on Ice shows had finished, and with great success, both men found themselves travelling to Sendai together, without any camera following all their movements like parasite sucking the nutrients of the host, or any TV station prying on their lunch or dinner with the excuse of recording for a documentary, and presumed journalists translating their words on the paper that would later become an article for a magazine about everything less their skating, and that sometimes invented soap opera like rivalries worth a good laugh for their absurdity.

They had arrived in the afternoon, both of them dozing off during the trip, the fatigue from Niigata not yet fully dissipated, or maybe the warmth of their bodies was cozy and inviting, like a mug of hot chocolate during a thunderstorm.

\- ‘Where you want to go?’ – Yuzuru managed to inquire despite the battle with his heavy eyelids.

It took a while for the Spanish skater to reply, his brain finding difficult to gather all the bits and pieces for an answer amidst the tenacious will to fall asleep.

\- ‘Anywhere, as long with you. Surprise me.’

Now after a delicious shabu-shabu dinner made by Yumi (and enough to feed a battalion), and Saya’s collection of her brother’s childhood photos that she treasured (embarrassing for him but endearing nonetheless), Javier found himself standing in front a building, the staff probably in their respective homes but some lights were still on. Below the large Japanese characters, it read ‘Ice Rink Sendai’. He had heard from his partner how he had escaped from falling shelves and cracked ice six years ago, only to meet the trembling ground outside while wearing his skates, the blades damaged to a point of no return.

\- ‘This is home for me. I want to show you for a long time.’ – And Yuzuru held Javier’s hand, leading him in, the doors apparently not yet locked.

Javier could feel the excitement but also the insecurity spread through the younger man’s skin that made contact with his wrist. It’s in these situations that the Spaniard is at a loss of what to do or what to say. He wants to open his arms and embrace him and tell him he’s the champion in his heart, but he also wants Yuzuru to be more vulnerable, to be stripped of his tough façade, and come to him for solace. He just let him guide him to the rink, neither of them uttering another word, their journey through the corridor complemented only with the sound of their footsteps.

A loud thud and the sound of blades hitting the ice with excessive strength was enough to tell both of them that they were not alone. It was almost 10 pm and there should be no one practicing, except for Yuzuru who preferred to come at night to avoid the crowded rink during daytime lessons. Skating on the vast white field were two girls, probably primary students, and one of them was considerably taller than the other and was acting as a coach. The petite one was skating in circles, her crossovers not gaining her much speed though, and she prepared to launch in the air – outside edge, a beautiful and cleanly landed double Lutz.

Yuzuru clapped at the execution of the jump. The two girls immediately turned their heads towards the source of the noise, their faces more frightened than amazed. He immediately regretted doing so and gestured them to come closer, a kind smile on his face reassuring the girls he was not going to scold them or ban them from the rink. The younger girl clutched the taller one’s shirt but her eyes were glued on both male skaters.

\- ‘What is your name?’ – The Japanese skater squatted down to appear less intimidating. Javier just smiled. He would ask his partner later for a brief summary.

\- ‘Hanako.’ – Her fingers fidgeted with the fabric in her hands. The older girl bowed immediately and she imitated her, her long ponytail falling over her forehead.

\- ‘I’m so sorry! We just wanted to practice. I’m sorry. We will leave now.’ - Her cheeks were red, mostly from the coldness of the place. Both men were not necessary strangers in the world of figure skating too.

\- ‘But nee-san! I need the Axel.’ – Her pleas were cut short with a disapproving look from her sister and she would have been dragged out of the rink if not for the Spanish skater standing right in front of the exit.

Yuzuru almost fell backwards and quickly stood up. He had brought Javier to experience the ice that had nurtured him all these years, but being a coach for a few minutes did not seem such a bad idea now.

\- ‘Let’s skate Javi.’

\- ‘I did not bring my skates. Neither did you.’

\- ‘I have old ones in locker. I get them now.’

And he ran in direction of the lockers, not before telling the girls that they could stay and continue training. Javier, with his limited knowledge of Japanese, actually understood that ‘Hanako’ was a name and that mastering the dreaded forward jump was the finishing line for the night, with the amount of falls the kid was getting. He occasionally spurted some words of encouragement in English and for his surprise, the taller girl understood. She informed him in broken English that her name was Marina and that her sister had a competition in two weeks. He could not figure out more of what was said unfortunately.

\- ‘What program is she doing?’ – He hoped his accent wouldn’t hinder her understanding of the language.

\- ‘Romeo and Juliet.’ – Both her hands were resting on her cheeks to hide her shyness of the words the words came right after. – ‘Very romantic song. Hanyu-senshu also skate.’

Yuzuru came back at that moment and he quickly shoved one pair of skates to Javier, quickly tying them and eager to jump to his natural habitat. The Spaniard was reticent about the skates but they actually fit. Both men circled the rink a few times in such a speed that they resembled speed skaters more than artistic ones. The sisters watched in awe and it was their turn to clap when Yuzuru jumped an effortless triple Axel and Javier responded with a triple loop, the foreign boots as comfortable as the ones he had.

\- Hanako-chan wants to learn Axel jump. You teach her.’ – And the younger man pushed his partner from behind. Javier did not put any pressure in the blades and let Yuzuru lead him in direction of the sisters.

\- ‘I don’t speak Japanese Yuzu. How am I supposed to talk to her?’

\- ‘Javi worry too much. Just talk skate language. She will understand.’ – Javier just nodded at the statement. They also started like this, chunks of Japanese and lumps of Spanish, plastered with dabs of English. It was difficult in the beginning but the melody from the blades was the same and they never left anything unsaid on the ice.

\- ‘She wants to be Juliet. _You_ teach her.’

After a brief exchange of words and bows and giggles, Javier took Hanako’s hand and they were both in the middle of the arena. The duo standing by the side watched the experienced skater translating every single word into his body, how he crossed his hands over his chest and raised his leg to explain the take-off position and how he slightly jumped with an extended leg afterwards to demonstrate the landing, somewhat the gestures a little exaggerated. The little girl listened and watched with the utmost attention although she laughed most of the time for how comic Javier looked.

\- ‘Fernandez-senshu is really kind. Hanyu-senshu too.’ – And she bowed again as if it was the only way she could show her gratefulness. – ‘This is a dream.’

Yuzuru also bowed and was secretly proud of himself for being an inspiration to others. He was also grateful for this night, for reminding him how much he really loved the sport, not just for the thrill of the competition. A few failed attempts later from the youngest skater, Javier’s excited cry broke his introspection. Hanako successfully landed her nemesis jump and she was beaming with joy. Finally gaining confidence, her next Axel was just as good as the previous one, if not better, and it had a smooth running edge out of it. Javier immediately ran to her and lifted her in the air, this time generating a good laugh from the two spectators.

\- ‘Nee-san! I did it!’ – And she threw herself to the arms of her sister.

\- ‘Yes you did. But we must go now. It’s already late.’

\- ‘I don’t want to! I still don’t know how to be a pretty Juliet.’

Yuzuru faked a second of coughing. – ‘Let’s change that then.’ – And he took off with the novice skater, her enthusiasm not fading any time soon.

The Spaniard remained on the side, his elbows resting on the boards. He had had many opportunities before to see his partner practice and polish a routine but it was the first time he was doing so as the choreographer. And right now he was Juliet. He was the fateful lover that had to resign to the egoistic destiny of not being able to be with his lover.

\- ‘Ah, utsukushii.’ Javier knew that word and he agreed with it with all his soul. The way Yuzuru stretched his arms in front of him to grasp the nothingness surrounding him, the way his fingers would shyly brush through his lips in the aftermath of a stolen kiss, the way he tossed his hair looking for his lover that had left, his Juliet was a beautifully heartbreaking one, full of longing and unfulfilled passion. And then he looked at the Spaniard, the same longing still there. Javier knew that he wasn’t pretending to be Juliet at that moment. He also had the same yearning in him.

The huge clock on the arena marked 11:00 pm sharp. The elder sister apologized and demanded Hanako to obediently leave the ice or their parents would forbid her to come again. With a few last bows and an endless streak of ‘thank you’ and ‘arigatou’, the two girls left, their faces still glowing with amusement and wonder.

\- ‘Javi will be a nice coach. – And the Japanese skater drew irregular patterns on the ice.

\- ‘You’re more popular with kids.’

\- ‘Javi is old. More experience.’

\- ‘Who’s old here?’ – And he ran after Yuzuru who had already fled to the middle of the rink, his high-pitched laugh echoing through the rink.

From the entrance to the arena, the two sisters gave a final look before finally leaving. – ‘Look nee-san.’ – And Hanako pointed at both skaters in their own world. – ‘It’s Juliet and Romeo together.’

Both men continued chasing each other, like two children reaching a consensus on what to play. Neither one tried to perform any jump and feeling the icy breeze on their faces was enough. Javier caught Yuzuru by his waist, seeing that he only looked at the whiteness, and they stood serenely there, amidst the coldness of the training place, the Spaniard’s chin resting on the younger man’s shoulder, the rink only theirs for now. He could feel Yuzuru’s chest moving faster than usual from the sprint just moments ago and listen to the small puffs of air that left his rosy lips. It did not help that he unconsciously brushed their hips together, the friction sending jolts down his spine. Javier answered in the same way and subtly thrusted his to meet that round and firm ass in front of him.

\- ‘Javi always impatient.’ – But he did not stop moving and was rubbing like a cat against the body that held his.

\- ‘Is this an invitation?’ – And he bit Yuzuru’s shoulder through his thin black training gear.

\- ‘I just want to show my skating place. Let you try the ice.’

\- ‘And taste Juliet?’ – The younger man turned around and faced Javier. The Spanish skater’s arms were still around his waist and he put his around his neck.

\- ‘I am Romeo too.’

\- ‘I remember Nice.’ – They were still under different coaches but who could have missed the passionate Romeo of that night? He did not. He whispered the next words next to Yuzuru’s ears. – ‘It makes me want to make _you_ cry like that time.’ – And he kissed his temple.

Yuzuru tightened his embrace as an approving sign, not trying the slightest to disguise his arousal. – ‘Let’s get out of here.’

**Author's Note:**

> 姉さん - nee-san - elder sister  
> 美しい - utsukushii - beautiful


End file.
